Corpse Party: Recoded
by Momo-Flying-Lemur
Summary: Just one more chance, just one more just to make everything okay, which is all Ayumi wants. When Ayumi finds an authentic wishing charm and makes a wish. That wish results in time turning back. Mimzy Mitsiyuki, a 17 yr old transfer student comes into the picture. Who is Mimzy, and what is Project: Recoded? Wait a second... Mimzy's a psychic? Can she save them or will she fail?


Ch1: I Wish I May

**"This charm…it could….send us back in time!"** Ayumi and the others had stayed after school again. In her hands she held a red paper star; it looked like that of Naho's red star clip that pinned into her hair. **"Naho made this, somehow her spirit was able ton influence an authentic charm and she was able to update her blog! We could go back and save everyone, Seiko, Morishige, Mayu and Ms. Yui! We could all bring them back…"**

**"Onii-chan, Yuka….Yuka loves Yuka's friends but…Y-Yuka doesn't want to go back there a second time!"** Yuka sobbed into her brother's shirt, trembling at the very notion of returning to that accursed school.

**"Yuka, it's okay!"** Ayumi said in reassurance, **"When we go back, this charm is going to wipe our memories of the first time we went there and we can start all over again and so you won't remember what happened!"**

**"Yeah that may be,"** Yoshiki began, his eyes narrowing. The very thought of ever stepping into that hell hole again made him sick to his stomach,** " how the hell are we suppose to save them, if we don't remember their deaths at all? We'll be going back there for nothing and history would repeat itself."**

**"Naho came to me in a dream."** Ayumi let out a shaky sigh, feeling a bit overwhelmed with having to repeat everything Naho told her. **"She told me that this time, there won't be just nine of us heading to Heavenly Host there will be ten of us. We will have five months to get to know a person and they will come with us."**

**"Who is this person?"** Naomi, having not spoken until now had interjected with a shaken voice. The idea of saving Seiko was burning within her mind and heart. She just had to save her best friend.

**"That…I do not know, not even Naho knows. Only they know it, the person who will come with us. I only know that she is a girl with psychic powers and when she comes with us Yoshiki and I will slowly be able to remember and so will the rest of all of you. But we have to be careful..."** Ayumi trailed off letting the words sink in.

**"Naho told me that if we should fail that a fate worse than death will befall our family and friends. The world as we know it is already starting to merge with Heavenly Host, because all the souls are breaking it apart at the seams. If this continues the whole world will become a giant Closed Space…it's already happening now."** Ayumi handed Yoshiki a newspaper.

**"Damn…"** Yoshiki's eyes grew wide as he read article after article of accidents that had been happening all around the world. It was like a pandemic of an incurable illness. **"She's right….but…why…why is the small curse able to spread so damn far?"**

Ayumi took a deep breath and exhaled trying to calm her nerves, she herself did not wish to return to Heavenly Host, but either way they'd be screwed. "**Because the cursed ground for Heavenly Host cannot contain all the spirits anymore, the school is starting to burst."**

**"So then we have no choice?"** Satoshi mumbled, his whole body shuddering involuntarily. **"If we do nothing then we'll end up back in Heavenly Host anyway and even if we do grow old and die we'll still feel the agony of death forever?"**

**"Yes, this is what Naho told me, she could feel it, the end of the world. We need to go back in time and this time we need to do things right. We need to undo the damage of the past!" **Ayumi's voice rose in passion and in determination.

**"Fuck, well if you're going then I'm going. I promised to protect you after all!"** Yoshiki said, shedding his reluctant demeanor from earlier. "**I can't bare you being alone in that hell hole. You'd go insane without me, anyways."** A smug smile appeared on his face as he let the words slip from his mouth.

**"You baka,"** Ayumi pouted, turning away so no one would see her blush.** ", sometimes you make me really want to slap you across the face, you know!"** She crossed her arms and looked down at the floor.

**"…..I must…save Seiko!"** Naomi stepped forward, tears gushing down her cheeks but her eyes gleaming with fiery determination. "**I will save Seiko! We need to save our friends and the world from this horrid fate!"**

**"Not without me, you aren't Naomi!"** Satoshi said, without really thinking. He had forgotten all about Yuka's little meltdown earlier, seeing as the small girl had stopped sobbing when Ayumi began explaining what was at stake.

**"If….onii-chan is going…then…then Yuka is going too!"** Yuka stated, her cheeks were puffy and red, but the tears had stopped and she had let go of Satoshi and looked at everyone. "**Let's do it…er…uh…how does it work?"**

**"We have to grab one end of the star and chant, 'I wish I may I wish I might' for every participant one more for the Psychic."** Ayumi said, she held out the red paper star and took in a deep breath. **"Ready?"**

Yoshiki, Naomi, Satoshi and Yuka nodded their heads and they all placed their hands on the star. They looked to Ayumi and closed their eyes, praying against all odds that their next venture into Heavenly Host would save the lives of their friends, put all the vengeful and trapped spirits to rest and prevent the ruination of the world.

**"I wish I may, I wish I might."**

**"I wish I may, I wish I might."**

**"I wish I may, I wish I might."**

**"I wish I may, I wish I might."**

**"I wish I may, I wish I might."**

**"I wish I may, I wish I might."**

**"NOW TEAR!"** They drove their nails into the wish charm and pulled. The charm tore into pieces and if by some mystery the star charm had also torn into five other scraps and vanished into thin air. The group of five looked at each other perplexed.

**"Yuka….Yuka thinks that…the other scraps found their way to our friends and the Psychic?"** Yuka managed to sputter out. **"Uh…did we…did we do it right?"**

**"I think…"** Ayumi began but she was cut off when, suddenly the school began to shake furiously and Yuka let out a chilling scream, the nightmares of Heavenly Host flashing before her eyes.

**"Onii-chan!"** She reached out for Satoshi and intertwined her hands with his. Satoshi grabbed on to her hand and pulled Yuka close to him, protecting her head. Then he reached out for Naomi and he also protected her head as well with his left arm.

**"GAHHHHH!"** Ayumi cried out and clutched tightly on to her star scrap,** "D-Don't loose your star scrap! Whatever you do! KEEP IT SAFE LIKE THE SACHIKO CHARM!"** Suddenly, Ayumi lost her footing and began to shriek, she waited for her head to come in contact with the floor but it never happened.

Strong arms caught her and when Ayumi opened her eyes she was staring into Yoshiki's relieved face. She assumed he was relieved he had caught her in his arms. **"Y-Yoshiki-k-kun?"** Ayumi stuttered out and then….

The hands on the school clocks began to spin backwards; past images of themselves began to go backwards as if being rewound. And then the images of their lost friends and filled the class room, it had been almost a year ago and five months that they had lost their dear friends.

Then the clocks stopped abruptly, it was five months before the day of the culture festival…..

.

.

.

.

**"You're moving?"** Morshige couldn't believe his ears as Mayu told them the news that she would be moving and transferring school the day of the cultural festival. The news crushed him on the inside but with some effort he managed to keep his voice stable.

**"Shig bro, I'll miss you a lot."** Mayu's voice came from the speakers of Morshige's cell phone, which was being held so hard with Morshige's right hand that his knuckles turned white.

**"I see….it…can't be helped. Your father had no choice in the matter. At any rate, I shall see you in school, Mayu…"** With that Morshige said good bye to Mayu and got ready for the school day.

.

.

.

..

.

**"Sensei,"** A young 17 year old girl with long hair that was braided with a blue bow was sitting on her knees before her Sensei. She had a long blue and white kimono dress on and her eyes were a surprising silver color, her face was snow pale and her lips were a rose pink. She had darker blue rimmed glasses. **"Sensei can you tell me more about 'Recoded.' Please. I know I have to save nine people, but…"**

Her Sensei, a kindly gentleman with dark raven hair that was pinned back into a warriors' wolf tail and odd crimson eyes, looked down upon her. **"Mimzy Mitsiyuki, you are a Psychic are you not, I thought that this explanation would not be necessary?"**

**"Ah…it isn't that Sensei, but what I don't really get is how the charm is connected to their fate. I mean my Psychic Sight doesn't work at will it is random. Every time it seems like I'm getting an idea why the charm failed, it goes all fuzzy and cuts off."** Mimzy explained, albeit lamely because in truth she was actually horrible at explaining herself and she was shy and didn't have a lot of self-esteem.

**"Well I should have expected that, even I do not know. I only know that there has been a curse placed upon the grounds that Kisaragi High has been built over. When I started having dreams I would see you there with them performing the charm. I did not know what it meant until just recently. That was, until you mentioned having the same dreams, yet yours was more vivid then I could ever imagine."** Her Sensei placed his hand on her shoulder, kneeling down and looked her in the eyes.

**"I have already arranged the transfer, you are to be assigned into class 2-9 and you will perform the charm with them. You must, I know it might be horrifying, but you must save the four souls that died there from their untimely deaths. I have full faith in you, Mimzy, my daughter."** He hugged her close to him. **"I love you; we both know that from our dreams that you must go alone. I will meditate and pray for you from my room."**

**"I love you too, papa!"** Mimzy buried her face onto her father's shoulder and began to break down in sobs. **"Five months….five months…"** She repeated over and over again.

.

.

.

.

.

Class 2-9 was abuzz with excitement, Ms. Yui and Ayumi and posted on the student board that today and new student would be arriving at Kisaragi academy! All the students sat in their seats, shaking with anticipation.

And then, just as the bell to start class rang, in stepped a white haired girl, holding close to her a stuffed blue bunny. She gazed upon the class in a shy manner. **"H-H-Hi…I'm…."** She swallowed to rid herself of the dry feeling of her throat.

**"Everyone,"** Ms. Yui said, with a cheerful smile upon her face**, "Please welcome Mitsiyuki, Mimzy!"** She cheered and then placed a hand on Mimzy's shoulder and looked at her with reassurance gleaming in her blue eyes.

**"WELCOME MITSIYUKI, MIMZY!"** Class 2-9 boomed out in delight, causing Mimzy to shriek in surprise, in fact it was in such an adorable manner that every one in the room broke out into light hearted giggles.

Now, Mimzy only needed to focus on was finding the other eight of nine people. She had already met Ms. Yui, and just by looking at her, she had a vision of her fate in Heavenly Host.

Project Recoded had begun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**A/N: HEYO! Thanks for reading this first chapter! Please read and review, and also this is based on the psp video game of Corpse Party if anyone was wondering. Also, you know how in the movies, like in Harry Potter when Hermonie and Harry went back in time using the time turner and how all the people there had rewound in a fast manner? That's what happened when Ayumi and the others did the star charm and also the star charm scraps have found their way into their student I.D.S**_

_**I hope Mimzy didn't sound too perfect, I mean she is shy and has low self esteem, and she isn't sure she can do anything to change the fate of Ms. Yui, Mayu, Morshige and Seiko. So we'll just see!**_

_**–Also as in the games, there will be wrong ends, so prepare yourselves for a wild ride!-**_


End file.
